Falling For You Again
by heidipoo
Summary: CM Punk and AJ had the perfect life together, until a fatal accident changed everything... A short story about falling in love all over again.
1. The Waiting Game

**Author's Note: Hello there my lovelies, I hope you bros all enjoy this one. It's going to be less drama, but tons and tons of fluff. Okay? So read, review, favorite, and all that good junk. Be sure to check out some of my other stories. I'm also still taking requests so HIT THAT PM BUTTON! Let me know how I did in a review! Okay, that's all for now. **

* * *

CM Punk sat angrily, and a bit agitated backstage at another Monday Night Raw. He sat there back in the locker room, legs crossed, hood up, and staring blankly at his phone. How long had he been staring at it? He knitted his dark eyebrows together in extreme anger, giving the phone a death glare almost. If looks could kill... Why wouldn't it ring already? Two months and still no phone call, no text, no tweet, nothing. He was beginning to get worried. What if she...? No. What did he expect? It's not like she would just wake up and everything would be normal.

"Bro, she's not going to call..." Zack Ryder, a close friend of Punk's said as he looked in the nearby mirror to spike up his highlighted frosted hair. CM Punk sighed. He couldn't help but to have some sense of hope. He had to have something, and he wouldn't give up, not ever.

"It's been two months." The straight edge said, "Don't you think everything would be okay by now?"

"I don't know bro..." Zack shrugged and Punk closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was sort of ironic.

* * *

_"Did you have fun with Kaitlyn tonight?" CM Punk asked his longtime girlfriend AJ. They were driving back from a SmackDown taping, and AJ and Kaitlyn had went out for a while since they weren't scheduled for the show. CM Punk on the other hand, was exhausted from his matches. AJ though more happy and relaxed due to her recent activities with her best friend Kaitlyn._

_"Yeah." AJ answered simply. Punk smiled at her and she returned the smile as they drove. Punk thought that she looked beautiful tonight. "I'm really tired though." AJ commented._

_"Me too." Punk replied as he reached to click on the radio and set it at a reasonable volume. The couple still had a long way back to the hotel. A soft song came on, creating a relaxing atmosphere. AJ, enjoying the setting Punk created, leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes._

_"Hey Punk?" AJ asked playfully._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have I told you that I love you today?" She asked with a hint of a smile in her voice. Punk tapped his chin playfully, mimicking the act of thinking._

_"Actually, no. I don't think you have." He answered._

_"Okay then, I love you." AJ told him with a sweet smile as she leaned over to place a cute kiss on his bearded cheek. _

_"I love you too." He replied, and the two elapsed into a most comfortable silence, well that is until a Ramones' song came on the radio. Punk let a grin come over his face. "I think you know what this song is." He teased AJ. She laughed._

_"Please no." She begged._

_"You know you want it." _

_"Don't sing!" She yelled and it was followed by laughter. _

_"Have I ever told you, how good it feels to hold you?" The straight edge sang rather loudly, and off-key, but AJ thought it was cute. "It isn't easy to explain..."_

_"Punk stop!" AJ begged as she held her sides from laughing too hard._

_"When you kiss me, I just gotta... Kiss me, I just gotta... Kiss me, I just gotta say: Baby I love you!" He sang. "Baby I love, I love only you!" He made AJ giggle like a little schoolgirl. He knew that she loved that song. Baby I Love You by The Ramones, and Punk was quite a Ramones fan too. _

_"Stop it!" AJ said full of laughter. Punk only shook his head no,so t__he second verse, AJ began to sing with him. __"I can't live without you, I love everything about you. I can't help it if I feel this way!" The spitfire sang. Her voice wasn't bad, but Punk loved it. He loved when he could be silly with her._

_"Oh I'm so glad I found you, I want my arms around you. I love to hear you call my name." CM Punk sang. __"Tell me that you feel the same!" They sang together. __Suddenly, time seemed to slow down as AJ looked out the front window only to be blinded by oncoming headlights._

_"Punk!" She screamed, and it was a blood curdling scream; one that made you flinch. "Look out!" Punk's head jolted up and sure enough there was an oncoming semi truck on the wrong side of the road. He turned the steering wheel furiously to try and dodge the truck, but his efforts were to no avail._

_All he could remember was a loud crash, and a scream. The car flipped over and over, too many times than he could remember. He heard the sound of glass breaking, and then silence as the car came to a stop on its side. __CM Punk was unharmed, but he quickly looked over at his girlfriend who was unconscious. Her forehead was bleeding as it rested on the dash. She didn't have her seat belt on._

_"AJ?" He asked, hoping she would answer. "AJ!" He yelled as he shook her petite form. This was bad, it was very bad. Finally he reached for his phone and called for an ambulance. After that, he was numb. __At the hospital, AJ was rushed to intensive care, and Punk waited for hours. Finally after six hours, and emergency surgery, she woke. Punk rushed to her room. "AJ, are you alright?" He asked as he took in her frazzled appearance. There was a scar etched on her face..._

_"CM Punk?" AJ asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Punk was immediately taken aback. She didn't even know that they were together..._

* * *

After the accident, AJ suffered some from memory loss. She thought that she was still in NXT, and not WWE. Hell, she didn't even remember her relationship with Daniel Bryan or CM Punk. The only thing that she did remember was her friendship with Kaitlyn. The doctor also forbade AJ from wrestling, it could cause brain damage.

"She needs time." Zack concluded. "Don't you think she's a little freaked out by all of this? Just to wake up and half of her life be gone?" He said and Punk nodded in understandment.

"I just miss her." The straight edge confessed.

"Aw, my little Punky." Zack teased.

"Shut up." Punk replied, and just then his phone started to ring. He picked it up and stared at it only to see a picture of AJ and her bright smile. "It's her!" He said a little shocked.

"Answer it!" Zack yelled.

"I am!" Punk yelled then answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"CM Punk?" AJ asked, and Punk was just happy to hear her voice. It had been so long.

"AJ?" Punk asked.

"I think we should meet up and talk about things." She said, sounding shy and CM Punk was simply at a loss for words.

"Okay." He managed to say.


	2. Those Nervous Feels

AJ sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The scar on her forehead was still there, and it was totally noticable. It was a shade darker than the rest of her tanned skin, and it would always be there as a reminder even though she couldn't remember. How ironic. A reminder of something she couldn't even remember...

All she did remember was waking up in that uncomfortable hospital bed, tubes and wires hooked to her, and she saw CM Punk's sad green eyes staring at her. She didn't know why he had been there, but according to Kaitlyn, she and CM Punk were a couple. Kaitlyn told AJ everything she needed to know.

"AJ, honey, are you done in there?" Kaitlyn called as she knocked on the hotel bathroom door. AJ had been traveling with her friend Kaitlyn because she didn't own an apartment, plus she didn't want to be alone. Of course, she didn't have much memory about the accident, but she still had nightmares about waking up and forgetting everything.

"Yeah." AJ answered as she walked out of the small bathroom.

"Did you call CM Punk yet?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ nodded. The call had went better than she expected.

"He sounded really happy... And surprised." The petite girl said and a smile crossed her lips. She wished she could remember their relationship. She could almost bet the CM Punk treated her so well.

"He probably was happy..." Kaitlyn said. "After all, it's been three months since he's seen you, and you guys used to be around each other all the time."

"We're going to meet tomorrow..." AJ said and bit her lip nervously. "Can you tell me about him again?" She asked with those lovely doe eyes of hers.

"Of course Pipsqueak." Kaitlyn said and she and AJ sat down on the bed together.

"How did we meet?" AJ asked. Kaitlyn had already told her multiple times, but AJ just loved hearing it. The way Kaitlyn told it, it was like magic from a storybook or something. AJ was drawn in immediately.

"After Daniel Bryan broke up with you, you were really depressed. So you and Punk started talking. You guys would talk about all kinds of stuff: comic books, video games, wrestling... And finally one day, Punk grew the balls to ask you out. So began the relationship. You guys really loved each other. I could tell he really made you happy." Kaitlyn explained as AJ tried to picture it all in her head. She'd never thought she grow up to become a WWE diva, and even date CM Punk.

"What else?" AJ asked.

"You guys went to a comic convention for your first date." Kaitlyn said with a laugh.

"Do you think he still loves me?" She asked frightened.

"You're silly. Of course he still loves you." The two toned diva replied.

"I'm just really scared for tomorrow." AJ admitted. "It's going to be so awkward."

"No it won't. Just be yourself." Kaitlyn reassured the smaller girl. "Fun, loveable, crazy, AJ. Everything will be fine."

"Promise?" AJ asked with a smile.

"I promise." Kaitlyn replied.

* * *

CM Punk paced around the hotel gym deep in thought as Zack Ryder was bench pressing. He was so glad that AJ had finally called him. He had been waiting forever for that call. Now he was really freaking out. How were things going to be once he and AJ met up tomorrow? Would they be okay? Awkward? Would she even want to see him for that long? He hadn't even talked to her in months, and Kaitlyn always kept her sheltered from the world. It was for the best though, AJ was probably scared.

"Stop pacing dude. You're creeping me out." Zack said as he continued to lift the weights. Punk let out a nervous laugh. It was very foreign, and didn't fit right with the moment. He was totally out of character right now, he'd never been this nervous about anything in his life.

"Zack, how do face the love of your life even though you're a complete stranger to them?" Punk asked Zack who racked the weights he was lifting. Zack looked at the straight edge with a questionable look.

"Are you serious bro? Is this a trick question?" Zack asked cocking an eyebrow. CM Punk sighed.

"I'm being serious man. This is really freaking me out." He told Zack. "What if she wants to break up?" This time it was Zack's turn to sigh.

"Bro, you just need to calm down. Everything will be fine." He assured the straight edge. "You need to go back to your room and clear your head."

"Good idea. Thanks." Punk said as he started to make his way out of the hotel gym. He then found the elevator and went to his room. First he showered, letting the hot water trickle down his muscles and help relax him. After that he laid in the big king size bed for hours.

Part of his insomnia was due to his excitement, and the other part was because he was scared shitless. Part of him wanted to see her beautiful face, but the other part of him was afraid of what she had to say. Punk was hot and cold with this situation.

Oh well. He'd go meet her tomorrow, and everything would be perfectly normal. That's what he kept telling himself, until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.


	3. Seeing You

Finally, the day arrived for CM Punk and AJ to meet. The two had decided on meeting at a nearby Starbucks and get some coffee to talk things over. Of course, they were extremely apprehensive about meeting up for the first time in two or three months; CM Punk especially. He was more nervous than ever. He didn't want to make AJ uncomfortable in even the slightest way.

So there he was, on his way to a coffee shop to talk to his girlfriend of two years that didn't even remember him. What luck. He hoped he didn't look like a fool. After a short drive, Punk finally arrived and spotted AJ's car in the parking lot immediately. His nerves were definitely getting the best of him right now.

The straight edge walked into the small café and his emerald eyes searched the room for the petite girl he loved so much. After a couple of seconds he found her, and she looked rather amazing. It felt like forever since he'd seen her shining face. She was just gorgeous. Her brown eyes sparkled in delight, and her chocolate-colored hair had gotten a little longer as it cascaded down her shoulders. He noticed her scar too, but that didn't matter. Slowly, AJ raised a hand and waved to Punk shyly. Punk sent her a smile, then went to sit with her.

"AJ..." He breathed as he sat down at the small table with her. She smiled shyly, obviously nervous.

"Hey Punk." She replied and Punk was quite amused at how shy she was being. She wasn't this shy the actual first time they met. She was playing with her hands, something she did when she was scared.

"Can I get you a coffee?" CM Punk offered politely. Why were they being so formal with each other? AJ simply smiled her brilliant smile, and nodded.

"French-" She started but was cut off by Punk.

"French Vanilla Latte with two sugars." He interrupted and the spitfire was surprised of Punk's knowledge. That was her favorite kind of coffee to get.

"How did you know?" She asked with a slight smile as she played with her hands. Punk chuckled.

"We used to get coffee a lot when we traveled." He reminded her in explanation and she only laughed.

"Oh right." AJ smiled. So the straight edge man headed up to the counter to order their coffee, of course he ordered his black. Once he got them he again joined AJ at the table.

"Here you go." Punk said as he sat the small mug in front of AJ.

"Thank you." She replied then took a small sip of the latte. "And thank you for coming." She added but Punk simply waved it off. He'd been dying to see her.

"It's nothing." He said. "I've actually been waiting on your call." Punk admitted sheepishly. "I thought you wouldn't ever talk to me." AJ frowned. Of course she would have called, eventually.

"Kaitlyn, she's the only one I remembered, and she told me everything I forgot. The WWE, Daniel Bryan, then you." The spitfire said with a smile.

"What did she tell you?" Punk asked curiously, hoping Kaitlyn did him some justice.

"She said that we loved each other, a lot. We traveled together, we were inseparable." AJ summed up causing Punk to laugh. It was all true.

"Yeah, that's all true." Punk said and took small drink of his black coffee. "I still love you AJ, you know?" He admitted and the petite girl only sighed.

"I know." She said. "That's why I wanted to meet." She explained. "My doctor said that if I start living the life I forgot, my memory will have a better chance of coming back. You can help me."

"I want to help you." CM Punk said.

"I want to remember my feelings for you." AJ answered.

"So like a second chance?" Punk asked. AJ smiled.

"Exactly." She said. "I just want things to go back to normal, but I know they probably won't. I need you Punk, you're vital to me. Deep down, I feel like I still love you." AJ added. "But right now, I know nothing about you. You're just a stranger to me."

"I know." Punk answered. "This is going to be hard, but I think we can do it." Punk said. After all, they were going to try and fall in love for a second time. It was going to be tricky, they both knew that.

"Okay." AJ answered with another one of her sweet smiles. The straight edge returned the smile, then decided on asking her out again.

"So... Would you like to go out on a second, first date?" He asked playfully with a chuckle. This made AJ laugh too.

"Of course." She answered. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked.

"See you tonight." Punk replied with a curt nod. He then got up to leave the Starbucks.

"Punk wait." AJ called him then stood up. He then turned around to face the small girl.

"Yeah?" He asked arching a dark eyebrow. AJ then gave him a small smile and approached him shyly, then pecked him on his bearded cheek. Punk felt a small spark, and he couldn't wipe the sweet smile off his face.

"Thank you for your patience." AJ told him and Punk nodded.

"I'd wait forever if it meant seeing you." He answered and AJ smiled again. Maybe this would work out after all. CM Punk was more than happy. He then left the Starbucks and began driving back to the hotel.

Love takes time, he reminded himself. But he didn't care. If AJ was going to remember him, he'd give her all the time in the world. They would most definitely fall in love for a second time, he was sure of it.


	4. Second First Date

CM Punk had decided to take AJ out for dinner on their second, first date. It was simple, which was what he had in mind. It was perfect, because he didn't want to overwhelm AJ. He just hoped she would be nice and comfortable, that way he'd be able to take her out again. He was nervous, that was for sure. Had he been this nervous the very first he took her out? He chuckled at the very thought. Probably.

Punk also decided to get some flowers for AJ too. After all, he was nothing but the romantic type. He remembered that she absolutely loved lilies, especially when they were assorted with red vivid roses. So that's what the straight edge got her.

The heavily tattooed man looked in the mirror in his hotel room and sighed. He at least looked half decent in his dress clothes. He was sweating a lot too; something that was a bad habit of his.

"Bro, did you put enough deodorant on? You're going to sweat through your shirt." Zack Ryder laughed as he sat on Punk's bed. Punk only scowled.

"Will you just shut up?" He asked as he turned around to face the Long Island native. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to help you with your pre date jitters." Zack replied with a cheesy grin. "After all, you know I'm quite the ladies man." Punk scoffed and rolled his green eyes.

"I don't need your help. Just go. I'm about to leave anyway." He told Zack and the broski shrugged.

"Alright man, suit yourself." Zack said then got up to leave. Punk then sighed in relief. Zack only made him more nervous than he already was.

Soon, CM Punk was all ready to take AJ out, so he took the elevator down to AJ and Kaitlyn's room with the flowers he bought her in his hand. He was nervous at hell, and he couldn't shake the jitters.

* * *

AJ noticed that her hands were shaking as she readied for her date. Why was she so nervous? It's not like they didn't go out before... She just didn't want to make a fool of herself. After all, CM Punk knew practically everything about AJ, yet AJ really knew nothing about CM Punk. He was a stranger. The spitfire was more scared than nervous. Would her feelings resurface? She could only hope they would.

"You look so cute!" Kaitlyn gushed as she looked the smaller girl over. AJ was wearing a black mini skirt, of course with matching high top converse, and an off the should purple top that was slightly sparkly. AJ sighed then smiled.

"Thanks Kait..." She replied. "Is my scar noticable?" AJ asked again, being self-conscious. She had tried to at least make it less noticable with some make up, but the effort was to no avail, the scar was still present.

"You look fine honey." Kaitlyn reassured. "Just go out and have fun."

"Okay." AJ said with another smile. After all, she was happy that they got to go out again. But she was still mad that she couldn't remember the person who was supposed to be the love of her life according to Kaitlyn. Somehow, AJ had seemed to miss Punk since they spoke at Starbucks. He had this certain romantic charm to him, and she like it. "I wish I could remember him." AJ said.

"Didn't the doctor say you would, eventually?" Kaitlyn asked.

"She said there was a small chance that I might get my memory back. Like one in a million..." The tiny girl sighed. "I'd have a better chance at winning the lottery."

"Don't discourage yourself Pipsqueak." Kaitlyn said as she pulled AJ in for a most needed hug. "Just give it time." She added and AJ nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door. AJ knew immediately that it was CM Punk. She opened the door with a slow smile and took in the straight edge man. He looked dashing, and had the most brilliant smile on his face. AJ also noticed that he was carrying flowers, her favorite flowers to be exact.

"Hey." He greeted and gave AJ the bouquet of flowers. Her brown eyes twinkled at the sight of them

"Lilies and roses..." She mused as she sniffed them. "My favorites." The petite girl smiled.

"Have fun tonight!" Kaitlyn said and ushered them out the door.

* * *

Later that night, after CM Punk and AJ had their dinner, they were walking in a nearby park just enjoying each other's company. The stars were out that night, and the moon hung low and full in the luminous night sky.

Punk was making her laugh, and it sounded glorious. Gah, he had missed her laugh so much. He had missed her so much too. They used to have so much fun together.

"I missed you so much, AJ." Punk admitted. "Those two and a half months were unbearable." AJ stopped laughing and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I wish I knew how it felt to miss you." She said then sighed. "You were hurting while I was going through therapy and medical help. If I could take it back I would... I hate not knowing who you are." She said softly and Punk frowned slightly. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"That's why we're here AJ." Punk said. "So you can get to know who I am." He told her with extreme confidence.

"Punk?" AJ asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Close your eyes for a sec." She commanded and he obliged. Once his eyelids were closed, AJ stepped up on her converse clad tip toes and pressed her lips to his, and the two engaged in a second, first kiss.

The kissing was so familiar to Punk. He had missed the taste of her lips on his, her strawberry lip gloss.

The kissing was foreign to AJ, but she loved it. The feeling of his lip ring was driving her crazy. Once they were acquainted with each other, Punk simply wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and deepened the lovely kiss.

AJ knew that she was starting to fall for CM Punk already.


	5. Trying to Remember

It was another night in one of the hotels that the WWE roster was staying at, and AJ and Kaitlyn were relaxing in their hotel room.

"AJ, I'm heading out to get some dinner. Want to come?" Kaitlyn, AJ's roommate asked. AJ was laying on the bed watching some television.

"Nah, I think Punk's supposed to come over." The petite girl said and Kaitlyn laughed.

"Okay Pipsqueak. Call if you need anything." Kaitlyn said then exited the hotel room slowly. AJ sighed and turned off the big flat screen television. She laid there for a few moments, lost in her thoughts, most of them centered around her boyfriend CM Punk. As their relationship continued to progress, AJ only became more and more frustrated with herself and her memory. Why couldn't she remember? Why was it taking her so long?

Their dates only continued to get better and better, and with each little thing that CM Punk did, AJ found herself falling for him a little more every time they spoke to each other. At least her feelings were coming back. That was her biggest fear, was that she wouldn't feel the same about him. But she loved him, she was almost certain of it.

Punk would be here soon, so AJ decided to take a nice relaxing shower.

* * *

_"Oh I'm so glad I found you, I want my arms around you. I love to hear you call my name." CM Punk sang. __"Tell me that you feel the same!" They sang together. __Suddenly, time seemed to slow down as AJ looked out the front window only to be blinded by oncoming headlights._

_"Punk!" She screamed, and it was a blood curdling scream; one that made you flinch. "Look out!" Punk's head jolted up and sure enough there was an oncoming semi truck on the wrong side of the road. He turned the steering wheel furiously to try and dodge the truck, but his efforts were to no avail._

_All he could remember was a loud crash, and a scream. The car flipped over and over, too many times than he could remember. He heard the sound of glass breaking, and then silence as the car came to a stop on its side. __CM Punk was unharmed, but he quickly looked over at his girlfriend who was unconscious. Her forehead was bleeding as it rested on the dash. Oh he could smell the blood. _

_She didn't have her seat belt on._

_"AJ?" He asked, hoping she would answer. "AJ!" He yelled as he shook her petite form. This was bad, it was very bad. Finally he reached for his phone and called for an ambulance. After that, he was numb. __At the hospital, AJ was rushed to intensive care, and Punk waited for hours. Finally after six hours, and emergency surgery, she woke. Punk rushed to her room. "AJ, are you alright?" He asked as he took in her frazzled appearance. There was a scar etched on her face..._

_"CM Punk?" AJ asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" _

CM Punk woke up with a loud gasp, he was sweating badly. It was another nightmare about the accident. How many nightmares had he had since he and AJ started dating again.

"Dude are you okay?" Zack Ryder asked and Punk looked over at him in shock.

"How the hell do you keep getting in my room?" Punk asked as he sat up in bed.

"The door was unlocked..." Zack said but waved it off. "Are you okay though? You were screaming in your sleep and stuff." Punk raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was?" He asked. "I had a nightmare, about the accident." He said simply, then glanced over at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock. "I must have fell asleep watching t.v."

"AJ called." Zack said.

"She did?"

"She wanted you to come over. To talk or something like that." The Long Island native explained and Punk hopped out of bed immediately.

"Alright. Thanks man." He replied. He pulled on some sweats and a hoodie, and was headed to his girlfriend's hotel room. He took the elevator down a floor and knocked on the door, but it was unlocked. "AJ?" He called out as he walked in the room. She was nowhere to be found, until he heard water running and quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom. Punk knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he stepped in the bathroom. No doubt it was AJ who was crying.

"Who's there?" AJ called out in a shaky voice. She then turned off the shower water.

"It's Punk..." He said simply. "Are you okay?" He asked. Why was she crying?

"Could you give me a towel?" AJ asked, sticking her arm out of the curtain, ignoring Punk's question. He obliged and handed her a towel.

"AJ?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't." She lied.

"I heard you." Punk said, she then sighed.

"Let me get dressed. We should talk." The small girl said and Punk left the bathroom, letting her put some clothes on. She then emerged wearing some pajamas and she gestured for the straight edge to sit on the bed with her. "I was just thinking..." She admitted.

"About...?"

"The accident. I was trying so hard to remember... But I couldn't. It hurt, and there were so many holes." She explained. "I guess I just broke down." AJ said, looking at Punk with her big brown doe eyes. "Punk?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about the accident?" The spitfire asked, and Punk nodded. He told her everything in detail, because she wanted to remember.

* * *

Even though CM Punk told AJ every single detail about the accident, she still couldn't remember. Years passed, and none of her memory came back. Punk tried to help her, but it was to no avail. The two stayed together though, and AJ fell in love with CM Punk all over again. It was a miracle. But love is love, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ending the story here. Yeah! So leave some reviews and stuff. Thanks!**


End file.
